


A Little Mermaid Xeno (who definitely isn't a Witch!)

by BingX



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fantasy, Illustrations, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingX/pseuds/BingX
Summary: Xeno and Stanley are both frauds, they thought their life would be a shit pot forever.Senku and Gen are handing in hand to hell. They are troublemakers, but also saviors.May Tsukasa’s hotness and holy last forever.--------This is the fantasy world sets and story outline with my illustrations. Hope you will like it!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Lauren’s remarkable beta

_Xeno and Stanley are both frauds, they thought their life would be a shit pot forever._   
_Senku and Gen are handing in hand to hell. They are troublemakers, but also saviors._   
_May Tsukasa’s hotness and holy last forever._

\-------

__

_“What the legs could bring?”_

\-------

Xeno is an evil undersea **Witch** who sells dreams (If there were any in his world) and poison, and he used to fake a harmless-normal-mermaid appearance to take every first time guest's guard down. After all, customers also could be ideal goods: no wonder the skulls are always the monthly bestseller.

His apprentice Senku learned from the best. Senku even seduced a werecat for his newly opened magic shop. When Xeno sees the little pretty cat skull in the shop window, he feels pity for it. He admits that he wanted to pet the werecat somewhat.

  
Xeno guesses the cat was eaten by Senku.

  
  


_"a harmless-normal-mermaid/Dr. Xeno showing the new nails/Werecat ready to cook/Senku the rainbow cook"_

Any terrestrial stuff is valuable (also delicious in a way). Especially the intelligent creature parts - they are rare and useful. 

It's popular to have a good Orc skull or Elf ear as home decor. They show the fabulous tastes of the owner, fortune as well. Some rich inhabitants even rented a dozen Unicorn horns for a wedding. Unfortunately, the undersea residents are never able to visit the terrestrial, hunting creatures on their own, due to an **ancient curse**.

  
Even a powerful Witch like Xeno can only accept it.

\-------

  
  
  


\-------

_“OCEAN COWBOY”_

  
Stanley is a **Pirate** but he dresses like he is going to visit a foreign country as a royal.

His ship Perseus is also deadly like a greedy human royal - both of them never stop causing war to plunder fortune. Even the ship itself is a booty.

Stanley knows that he is not a prince, the sailor’s ocean stink can not be hidden even when he puts on ten layers of a silk shirt. However, someone used to tell him that his appearance is more like a real prince than anyone else in this world, and these words are not from Ryusui but Tsukasa, so it is a real deal. 

Stanley thinks that maybe himself really looks like a prince.

  
  


_“Drunk, Caught in the brothel”_

  
None of the princes have so many tattoos all over their bodies, however. 

Not to mention many of Stanley’s tattoos are filthy. The most eye-catching one is a slogan. It says " **SUCK HERE** " - right above his private part.

Nonetheless, Stanley's most shameful tattoo is on his leg. After a seriously drunken night, he had the names of all the crew members on his sturdy thighs.

In fact, being drunk is just an excuse. Stanley loves them unimaginably to have everyone on his lap.

But if one day it was disclosed, he would kill himself immediately.

Luckily, sailors may be shirtless in the sun, but not naked - at least he would not.

  
Stanley had a vague notice that Ryusui might have done this often

  
A little fun fact is that Stanley only smokes cigars in Perseus’s cabin.

He claimed the cigarette is more portable for unknown combats. 

Nevertheless, the true reason is Charlotte once told him the pretty face he makes while grinning with a cigar looks like a shrinking testicle.

\-------

  
  


Next chapter:

How does a Mermaid Witch meet a Pirate?

  
  
  
An appendix:

_“Underwater”_

*On the ocean floor, light is an important resource. The king of the undersea is responsible for lighting his territory, like the sun. There will be a round shape light ball floating above the palace, so the closer to the palace, the brighter the lighting and the better the location. There is only a faint light outside the city.

Most houses and shops will have their own lights. There are street lights in the busy streets.

Most of Xeno's home refers to his Disney Castle in the United States, but the round shape is more suitable underwater. Therefore, only two towers are kept to prove his odd taste and the good knowledge of the land.

  
Xeno lives on the palace hill, which is a very good location. Probably he designed to kill the former owner and got the purchase.


	2. Stan's Bizarre Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does a “perfectly normal” Mermaid meet a Pirate captain?

Well, Stanley fights the famous ship of Tsukasa named Marx in his communist territory Ruby Triangle.

All things are going right for Stanley at first.

  
In the middle of the battle, however, a little **Rainbow Blobfish** popped out of the water.  
Its rainbow glue accidentally splashed on the sails to make it too slippery to adjust.  
A sailing ship without an adjustable sail could barely move.  
To make matters worse, all of the gunpowders bathed in the rainbow became rainbow glue as well. 

_"RED VS BLUE"_

**Tsukasa won.**

Now the infamous Perseus is a free opening Disneyland-hotspot for every communist in the Ruby Triangle.

Stanley is so devastated. 

He even couldn't find a bar to get drunk because he needs to till the land for god-damn three days or make fifteen lady purses to exchange for enough take-himself-down whiskey.

_"We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent_

_'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven_

_or in a communist community"①_

Luckily, the Merciful and Charismatic Man, the Strongest Rapunzel on the Surface, the Owner of the Sculpture Face, the Walking Beauty, Protector of the Ruby Triangle and the Only Idol, Lion Slayer, Class Breaker, the Communist Successor, Lion King Shishio Tsukasa, offers Stanley an opportunity.

"the Merciful and Charismatic Man, the Strongest Rapunzel on the Surface, the Owner of the Sculpture Face, the Walking Beauty, Protector of the Ruby Triangle and the Only Idol, Lion Slayer, Class Breaker, the Communist Successor, Lion King Shishio Tsukasa"

Tsukasa - though holding the opinion that a warrior as brave as Stan should stay happily in the Ruby Triangle anyway - generally gives the mission: capture a Mermaid Witch for the new school teaching aid.

After completing the mission, Perseus will be free. 

(This is probably going to do the mini aquarium in the entrance, but Stanley won't allow himself to think deeper about Tsukasa’s peculiar communism teaching plan.)

Stanley needs to catch the Mermaid Witch before the first day of school.  
On the next full moon, the biggest full moon of all year, the great lunar fifteen of August, before the moon hits the highest point, Tsukasa needs to see a living Mermaid Witch. Otherwise, Stanley may well till the cornfield for the rest of his life.

Therefore, for his beloved Perseus and his never said but also beloved crews, Stanley begins his Witch hunt.

  
Before he begins, Tsukasa tells him,

**“Be careful with the mermaid venom.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ① This is a neta of the lyrics in Lady Gaga -Yoü and I


End file.
